Love at the Astronomy Tower
by mestisaria
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is he really what everyone thinks he is because of hes a Malfoy? Is there something that can set him apart for the rest of the Malfoy family? Rose Wealsey a lonely girl always in the shadow of her famous family will find that there is more to this bad boy with an unexpected meeting. Its it true love or a disaster waiting to happen? I'm bad at summaries suggestion
1. Chapter 1: Alone

Chapter One: ALONE

She was sitting in the Gryffindor common room by the warm fireplace pretending to read a book for her N.E.W.T.s. Not that she needed to, she was well prepared. There we other students around talking about various things such as the last game of Quidditch or the hard tests a professor gave them, but none seemed to give her a second glance. It was her 7th year at Hogwarts, her last year, but to her, it was most lonely. As her school years passed in Hogwarts she realized little by little she didn't really have any friends of her own. Sure she had all her cousins, but now most of them have graduated and gone. There was her cousin Albus, but he was too busy with Quidditch and his girlfriend Alice Longbottom. Although he never shut her out she never wanted to be the third wheel with the two of them. Alice was a sweet girl, but they never had anything relatable to talk about, and she always found it strange that Albus was dating one of the teacher's daughters. She also had her younger brother Hugo and cousin Lily, but they were in the 5th year and had O. to study for, and they were on the Quidditch team. They each had parties and friend from the team to spend time with, and she never seemed to like Quidditch too much.

She wondered why she hadn't made friends after seven years at Hogwarts. Was it because she always spent that time with her elder cousins while they were there? Yet, Albus, Lily, and Hugo never seemed to have problems with that. Was she just so concerned with school that she gave up a social life to have them? So there she was, Rose Weasley, sitting in the common room, the smart "know-it-all," alone.

Rose decided that she needed to get out and get some fresh air. She wanted to get away from all the other students laughing and having fun with their own friendships. Nobody seemed to become aware that she got up to leave and as she went thought the portrait of the fat lady tears were streaming down her face.


	2. Chapter 2: One and the Same

Chapter Two: ONE AND THE SAME

He was at the tallest tower in Hogwarts the Astronomy Tower. It really was beautiful and silent up here, with the stars shining up above him. He never really liked astronomy, but the way the stars glistened in the sky made him feel relaxed. That was probably why he liked coming here every night. He tried not to think about the horrible thing that happened here many years passed. He tried not to think about how his own father came up here to do that dark deed, but he was not his father nor was he like his grandfathers before him, but how was it on the outside he seemed just one and the same. He took something out of his pocket and looked at long and hard. It was the one thing that reminded him that he could be different from this father, but no matter how easy it was to think about to become the good Slytherin he knew it would never happen. He was in this 7th year already it seemed that he would always be the bad boy of Slytherin. As tears were slowly coming down his cheek and he knew this was the only place he could be himself. Out here he was way from the anger and the hatred that has plagued his family. So there he was Scorpius Malfoy, plagued by his father's past and although he never wanted to be just like him somehow he had. He lived up to everyone's expectations; that he and his father were just one and the same.

As he was about to leave he heard a noise. Someone was coming up to the tower which was out of the ordinary because nobody other than him came hereafter hours. He knew that he was going to be in trouble if it was a professor, but who would care? It was expected of him to cause trouble right? As he wiped the tears from his eyes and turned around he found a person he had never expected to see.


	3. Chapter 3: Encounter at the Tower

Chapter Three: ENCOUNTER AT THE ASTRONOMY TOWER

Rose never realized how dark it was up here, but somehow she thought that the Astronomy Tower would be a good place to get some air. Maybe the night sky would help her unwind. She tried to stop crying so she could make it up the stairs without falling. As she was ascending the stairs she took out her wand made of holly wood, 10 3/4 inches in length just like her mothers, and had unicorn hair in the core just like her father.

"Lumos," she said, has she got up the last step.

"For Merlin's sake Weasley! Put that light out!" a slightly familiar voice said in the dark.

Rose was so startled that she almost tumbled down the stairs from the unexpected voice.

"Nox."

As the light went out from her wand and her eyes focused she found to her surprised that it was Scorpius Malfoy standing in front of her. He was a tall boy of 6'2 and from what Rose's parents have told her he looked like his father Draco Malfoy. She wondered what he was doing up here all alone. Students weren't allowed out of the dorms after curfew. He was breaking the rules, but then again so was she. Each of them was just staring at each other waiting for one of them to speak.

"Wha..."

"Have you been crying Weasley?"

That was the last thing that she ever expected him to say. If he hadn't said it in a slightly disgusted tone, it would almost have sounded as if he seemed to care. As she wiped way the moisture around her brown eyes she took a good look at Scorpius and saw that his eyes seemed to be in the same shape as hers. Although he had a seething look on his face his eyes gave way that he was troubled and saddened. If it were any other person she would have come over to comfort them, but this was Scorpius Malfoy. He was insufferable. He was always making trouble for the Gryffindors and he never gave up a chance to use the word Mudblood. So instead of her warm caring nature she usually was she tried to be as unkind as she could.

"I could say the same thing to you Malfoy"

_Oh! Can't I be meaner than that?_ Rose thought at that lame excuse for her retaliation.

"I wasn't crying! You filthy half-blood"

_Filthy half-blood! Why did I have to say that?_ Scorpius thought. Now was his chance to be himself. He was where he always said he could be himself. So why couldn't he just be a kinder person? He needed to get out of there. He didn't want to be the cruel person up here; if he was cruel up here it would mean that he there wasn't a nice person inside him trying to get out.

So before Rose could say anything else Scorpius pushed her aside and ran down the stairs.

Rose didn't know what just happened. She wasn't surprised that he had called her a filthy half-blood. After all it wasn't the first time that he had. What amazed her was that he didn't seem to put much of a fight. It wasn't like Scorpius to run off like that. Rose decided that she should just leave and forget about him, but as she turned to leave she saw something sparkle in the moonlight. As she crouched down to pick up the object she saw that it was a locket necklace with the letters A. G engraved on it. It was very beautiful silver necklace it had swirls around the rim and then a circle row of diamonds that bordered that letters that were engraved on it. She wondered if this was Malfoy's necklace and what he would be doing with something so elegant. Surly it wasn't his, he could never care about something so stunning. Rose put the necklace around her neck and descended down the stairs back to the Gryffindor dorm. Forgetting why she went up to the Astronomy Tower in the first place, at least for tonight.


	4. Chapter 4: Taking A Glance

Chapter Four: TAKING A GLANCE

It was the next day and Rose was entering her Defense Against the Dark Arts class and she went to sit at desk and put her things away. As she looked up she couldn't help noticing that Scorpius Malfoy was looking at her. He looked deep in thought and Rose knew that he was thinking something about her. Once Scorpius noticed that she was also looking at him he turned away and stated talking to Cole Montague who sat next to him in class.

"What ya' staring at Scorpius Malfoy for?"

Once again an un-expecting voice startled Rose. She jumped and knocked over her books and quill ink onto the floor. The loud noise of her things falling made Scorpius look up. She took a glance at him and thought he had a concerned look on his face, but before she could take a good look at him he already had turned his head away. As she picked up her things off the floor she found that it was her cousin Albus who gave her a fright.

"Oh. Hi Al," Rose said hoping that Albus won't remember the question that he just asked her.

"Hey Rosie," Albus said as he sat down next to her. "So what were you looking at Malfoy for?"

"Oh, I wasn't really. I was just thinking about today's class that's all and he just happened to be in my line of sight." Rose rarely lied to Albus, after all he was her best friend; but somehow she didn't think Albus would like the idea of her running into Malfoy after hours, even if nothing happened.

"Okay. Quiet down class. We are going to begin"

Rose was relieved to hear the Professor interrupt their conversation. She didn't want to have to talk or even think about Scorpius. As Rose took her seat next to Ravenclaw David Boot and Albus to his girlfriend Alice, Rose believed that Albus believed her lie. She took another glimpse at Scorpius with a look of speculation on her face as she grabbed the necklace hidden under her shirt. Unaware to her that Albus was watching her with suspicion.

During class the students found out that they were going to practice one-on-one dueling so they could practice protecting themselves. Usually the students were able to choose their partners, but in today's class they were going to practice on a student of the teacher's choice. The Professor said it would be good for them to practice on someone new. He one-by-one gave the students their dueling partners he finally got to Rose. All through class Rose kept on taking small glances at Scorpius and she couldn't help thinking that he was doing it to her as well.

"Rose Weasley..."

Hearing her name seemed to get her out of one of her many glances to Scorpius. She looked up at her Professor who seemed to have a large grin on his face. Seeing his grin made Rose wonder if he saw her looking at Scorpius, but his next response seemed to answer that.

"...You will be partnered with, Scorpius Malfoy."

There was some laughter among the Slytherin students and some quiet chatter among the others. A Weasley and a Malfoy, everyone knew how their families felt about one another, not to mention that Albus and Scorpius were always at each other throats. Like fathers like sons Rose guessed. This was not going to turn out well.


	5. Chapter 5: Dueling Mistake

Chapter Five: DUELING MISTAKE

About half way though class it was time for Rose and Scorpius to practice their spells on each other. All the students were given a set of rules and spells that they were allowed to us on each other, the main rule was to not hurt each other. As Rose and Scorpius got to the front of the class Rose knew someone would end up hurt.

"Rose, Scorpius, wands at the ready" said the Professor.

Rose looked at the faces of the students who were watching her and Scorpius she could tell that they were wondering who would win. Other than her cousin, none gave her a friendly face of encouragement. Rose knew that this was the perfect time to show something of herself, to get noticed. She could be more than just the know-it-all bookworm. She looked back up and met her eyes at Scorpius. His gray eyes weren't with anger behind them as she had always seen them for seven years, but with same troubled look that she saw in them, the night before.

"...And go!"

Rose was so lost with her thoughts she almost didn't hear the Professor say to go, but once she was back into reality she was ready to show what she was made of.

"Stupefy!"

The spell hit Scorpius and he fell off his feet. The spell Rose cast, wasn't very strong so he was able to get right back up. He didn't think that Rose, would cast the first spell and a good one at that. He looked over to see that is Slytherin "friends" were snickering and saying something about getting beaten by a girl. He wasn't going to fight nasty he said over and over in his head.

"Ventus!"

A blast of wind blew at Rose she tried to keep her feet planted on the ground, but it kept pushing her backward. Her long curly red hair was blowing in her face that she almost didn't see the next spell coming at her.

Rose and Scorpius' duel was lasting longer than the other students. It was easy to tell that they were evenly matched. Rose couldn't understand why she couldn't disarm him. As their duel continued the other students were getting a lot more riled and many cheering and taunts were coming from many of the students. Rose was extremely frustrated at this and just wanted to finish this duel. She couldn't stand that all the other cared about was seeing someone defeated.

"Expelliarmus!'

Rose's spell his Scorpius with such force and his wand went flying behind him. Silence fell over the room and Rose was relieved to see his wand take off out of his hand. She was happy to think it was over without any problems, but before Scorpius' wand could land to the ground he ran backward and caught it.

"Incarcerous!"

Scorpius' spell just missed Rose and hit the Hufflepuff behind her causing them to be bound up in ropes while a Slytherin to the right of her burst into a loud annoying laugh at the sight of it. Rose was so aggravated by Scorpius catching is wand and the laughing from the Slytherin.. She just wanted it this duel and that dim-witted laughter to stop.

"Silencio!"

And, before Rose could stop herself from doing it, the annoying Slytherin's voice was gone. No matter how hard he tried to talk nothing came out. All the students in class laughed with delight at the foolishness Rose caused to this boy. Even Rose, though feeling bad at what she did, let out a laugh.

"Everte Statum!"

Before she knew it, Rose had been hurled backward into a crowd of student and boy did it hurt. He attacked her while her guard was down. If she hadn't been so upset by this duel she probably would have stayed down and let him win, but Rose was determined to show that she could beat him. As she got up the necklace she kept, hidden under her shirt feel out. As she looked up at Scorpius Malfoy she thought she would see a face of arrogance from the sneaky spell he'd cast, but instead she saw a face of distress. He was looking at necklace.

"Incendio"

_Fire, he's going to set me on fire_, was the only thing Rose that could think as Scorpius said his spell.

"Aqua Eructo"

"Leviorpus!"

So many things happening at once and after the thought of being burned Rose found herself hanging upside down in the air. As she opened her eyes she saw her cousin and knew Albus had cast to Leviorpus spell to get her out of the way and her Professor cast Aqua Eructo to stop the fire.

"Class is done for today, go to your dorms and read chapter twelve from your books. Miss. Weasley once Mr. Potter lets you down I want you and Mr. Malfoy to come to my office."

Rose was happy to be back on her feet. She hid the necklace back under her shirt again and walked toward Scorpius. They both walked toward their Professor's office, Rose looked at Scorpius and was ready to shout at him for what he did, but saw the same saddened eyes from the night before.

_I can't believe that I did that to her._


	6. Chapter 6: Noticed Pity

Chapter 6: NOTICED PITY

The next Saturday Rose was in the Great Hall was trying to eat breakfast, but had trouble doing so. Students from all the Houses, except Slytherin, were coming up to her asking her about the duel between her and Scorpius. It was nice to be noticed by the other student for something she did for once, rather than what her parents, aunts and uncles, and even her prank loving cousins did; somehow though it was an empty fulfillment. Once most of the students had come up to her this morning she was finally able to enjoy her breakfast. As she was eating her food Alice Longbottom and her cousin Albus came to sit next to her. Albus seemed to give Alice an elbow to her side. It looked like he wanted Alice to say something to Rose.

"So, how are you doing Rose?"

"Fine"

Rose wasn't sure where this was going. Alice never seemed to have much interest in talking to her. Only time Alice ever did, was when they were both having a conversation with Albus. Any other time Rose talked to Alice, Alice didn't seem interested. So, Rose kept looking at her food and eating it. Alice looked back behind her at Albus and sighed.

"So, the other girls and I are going to Hogsmeade to do some shopping and maybe get some butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks. Would you like to join us?"

Rose wasn't expecting to hear that from Alice. Other than her brother and cousins Rose was never invited to join a trip to Hogsmeade and she could tell Alice seemed out of the ordinary asking her to come. As Rose put her head up to look at Alice and saw the face to Albus. He was up to this. She knew it.

"Alice, thank you for the offer, but I can't go to Hogsmeade today. I have to do detention for casting that Silencio on that Slytherin."

"Oh yeah that was truly splendid! The other girls and I never thought you could do something so cool."

Just as Alice said that you could tell that she was sorry to say that. Rose glowered at Alice and then at Albus.

"I have to go now."

Rose got up and left the Great Hall before she could hear a goodbye. As she left he heard the sound of someone walking behind her. Rose turned around fast to find that it was her brother Hugo behind her. He had a worried look on his face that worried Rose.

"Rosie, is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine Hugo"

Rose wondered when her baby brother became the one to help take care of her. She was the elder one; he didn't need to worry about her. Rose kept on walking to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class where she had her detention for the day, hoping that Hugo would leave their conversation at that, but Hugo followed.

"Rose, listen I know that whole thing with Scorpius is probably getting to you. I mean, he did try to kill you."

"He didn't try to kill me Hugo and you know what that wasn't even what I am upset about."

"What do you mean he didn't try to kill you? Albus saw what happened! I think that fire would kill you!"

"I just don't think he _meant_ to hurt me. That's all."

"Scorpius Malfoy, didn't mean to hurt you? How do you know this?"

"It was just something in his eyes. That's all."

Hugo stopped in his tracks. He really wasn't sure how to act in response. He kept staring at Rose and she turned to look at him. She gave him the big sister "leave it alone" look that she would give him and when he would try to fight back at mom and dad. Hugo swallowed his pride and tried to trust her and gave her a half smile. Rose turned back around was walking way.

"You know! You should go to Hogsmeade with Alice today!"

Rose turned back around, and walked back to her brother. She looked up at him to look at his face. It always displeased her to see that he was so much taller than her now.

"It was you who was up to that?"

"Well, a few nights ago Lil noticed that you were a bit depressed when you reading by yourself in the common room and so Al, Lil, and I got to talking and thought that you might be lonely so…."

"So you three thought you would take pity on me and get Alice to pretend to have an interest in me."

"Rose, it's not like that at all! Let me just finish! Alice…"

"I'm going to be late."

She didn't need to hear anymore. How pathetic she felt, that her family had to feel sorry for her. And with that Rose walked as fast as she could to the classroom. She flew open the door and heard her name being called behind her. As she walked into the room she looked over her shoulder and, before she knew it she ran into someone and fell to the floor. As she looked up she saw that she had run into, and fallen on Scorpius Malfoy.


	7. Chapter 7: Scorpius' Story

Chapter Seven: SCORPIUS' STORY

Rose had fallen on top of Scorpius and neither said anything. Scorpius look at Rose with a half smirk on his face and Rose was blushing. They heard the door close behind them and each got up as fast as they could. Each looked around to see who had entered the room; the Professor had entered and hadn't seemed to notice that the two of them were on the floor a few seconds before.

"Give me back my..."

"Scorpius! No talking! You are here to be punished not to socialize!"

Scorpius was not happy to be cut off. He angrily walked to a desk and sat down. Rose sat on the other side of the room keeping Scorpius out of her few. Detention seemed to go on without end. It was Rose's first detention and she couldn't understand what the point to doing these meaningless tasks all day. They each got to leave for lunch and dinner, but had to come back to finish. Rose thought that it was a complete waste of a day. It was twenty minutes before curfew when their Professor said that their detention was done for the day. Rose was relieved to leave.

As Scorpius and Rose left the room they went there separate ways. Rose walked a way but she noticed that Scorpius was not headed in the direction of the Slytherin dorm. Without thinking Rose followed him. The hallways were dark, but she didn't dare put a light on, she didn't want him to see that see was following her. They finally came to the end of the journey and Rose found that they were back at the Astronomy Tower. Scorpius went up the stairs and Rose just stayed. Rose wondered what he was up to; he had to be up to something dark right? As she walked quietly up the stairs she didn't hear anything, but weeping.

"Is this what you do up here Scorpius?"

Scorpius jumped, startled to hear Rose talking behind him. He wiped off the tears on his face and turned around to face her. Scorpius thought that she didn't look half bad with the moonlight on her. He would have said this, but he noticed his necklace round her neck.

"You have my necklace."

Rose grabbed the sliver locket which was around her neck and held it close to her. She walked over to a ledge and sat down.

"Why is this necklace so important to you?"

"I don't think that, that is any of your business! Just give it back."

"Why should I give it back to you, after how you have treated me all these years? How do I even know that it is yours? "

Scorpius sighed. All he wanted was to have the necklace back and he knew that Rose wasn't going to give it back to him without an explanation. Scorpius hoped that if he was nice he could get it back without having to elaborate about it.

"Rose, please, would you just give it back to me."

The look on Rose's face was in utter confusion. She hadn't ever heard Scorpius call her by her first name and she never heard him say please and meant it. She didn't trust him; she had to know why he kept on coming up here all alone.

"I am not going to give it back until you tell me why you are up here"

"That is none of your business Weasley!"

Scorpius turned to look out at the lake. He wasn't sure if he was getting more angry or sad at this frustrating conversation. He was lost in his thoughts he didn't notice that Rose had gotten up and was now standing next to him. Rose looked up at him and smiled, her smile gave him a sense of reassurance that he had never felt before.

"Why are you here Rose?"

"What?"

"I mean why did you follow me? I know you did."

Rose didn't know what to say, she really wasn't sure why she had followed him up here. She didn't know why she felt that she was being pulled to comfort him.

"You looked miserable I suppose. Thought you would like some company. You know. Someone to talk to."

"What would you know anything about being miserable? You have all your Gryffindor friends and your huge family to be around. Everybody likes you because your family saved the wizarding word."

"Trust me; it's not as great as you think it is."

"Oh yeah? Would you rather have everyone hate you because who your father and grandfather is?"

"I suppose not, but can you blame people? You treat everyone who's not a Slytherin horrible."

Scorpius was moving around now pacing back and forth and was very distraught.

"You think I want to be this way? I hate who I am! The second I got into this school, everyone had this set view on how I was to be. I was supposed to be this evil guy who hates one that's not pure-blooded! And you know somehow I became that. Being in Slytherin didn't help any! I never wanted to be in this stupid house! Always dark and filled with hate! I promised her to be better than them!"

And with that last remark he sat down. Scorpius buried his face into his hands. He couldn't believe that he had spilled all that out to someone her never spoke more than two sentences to. Scorpius took his hand of his faced and looked at Rose. He expected to see a face of disbelief, disgust, or amusement but he saw that Rose's face was none of the sort. She came to sit next to him.

"Who was she?"

"Huh?"

"The person you promised to."

"The person that necklace once belonged to."

Rose took the necklace off her neck and held it so she could look at the inscriptions again.

"A. G…"

"She was my mother, Astoria Greengrass"

As Rose held the necklace the locked opened for her revealing a picture of a young woman holding a little boy on older than three smiling up at her. Rose never thought that a member of the Malfoy family could have looked any happier.

"That was my mother's necklace. She gave it to me to remind me that I didn't have to become just like my father's before me…"

Before Rose could say anything else, Scorpius continued with is story about his mother.

"…About a year before we went to Hogwarts my grandmother died and so my grandfather Lucius came to live with us. Before he came, my father, mother, and I were quite happy. Lucius never bothered us before my grandmother died. I suppose that she and my mother had an understanding to keep him out of mine and my father's life. My grandfather was a cruel man Rose. When he lived with us he talked about bringing back respect for the Malfoy name and that we all needed to obtain our dignity back. So one night he was talking to my parents he was talking about continuing You-Know-Who's work, he wanted my father and me to help him start an upbringing of Death Eaters. My mother didn't want this to happen, she never had been one for the dark arts. She told my grandfather that she would rather have me raised my muggles or be a squib than to ever see my grandfather take me into the direction he wanted. As you can imagine my grandfather was furious. He called my mother a blood traitor for even things such a thing and my father as well for marrying one. Before I knew it he took out his wand and attacked my mother. He said that no one else was going to disgrace his family. The attack that he blew on her was sure to kill her. I'm sure that she knew that as well, for she came to me as fast as she could with all her strength ripped that necklace of her neck and gave it to me saying 'Never be like them'. She then turned around used the killing curse at my grandfather and then with a flash of green light he died. I looked down and my mother was pale faced…She died that night along with my grandfather. My father just stood there. That damn coward could have done something! I have been so angry that he didn't help her he didn't try to save her! It's his fault I am like him!"

Rose was amazed at the story that he had just told her. She had never seen this side of Scorpius and was sure that nobody had. Rose had a new-found admiration for Scorpius. It must have been the hardest thing to do, to tell this story to someone you were supposed to hate. She couldn't think of anything to say to him, but somehow the silence said everything. Rose took Scorpius' hands into her own and put his mother necklace into them. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity holding each other's hands. Scorpius looked at Rose and saw her like he never did before. Her red hair which was tied up was slightly messy from a long day and her light brown eyes sparkled from the moonlight shining on them. Scorpius thought that she was the most gorgeous person that he had ever seen. Rose smiled at him and he kissed her.


	8. Chapter 8: Unfortunate Date

Chapter 8: UNFORTUNATE DATE

Her heart was beating quickly from the moment his lips touched hers, blood was rushing to her face and her head was swimming. He is kisses were warm and sweet. Rose had never felt something so genuine and so perfect all at once. And it was coming from Scorpius Malfoy. The second that name came into her mind Rose realized what was happening. She was kissing Scorpius Malfoy. She knew this shouldn't be happening. They couldn't be together. Is that what this would mean? She and Scorpius just didn't make sense. They have nothing in common. They didn't even know each other. Rose pushed Scorpius back away from her the second she compiled her thoughts together. No matter how right it felt to her. It just must not happen.

"I'm sorry; I just, I just can't do this"

And with those said words Rose ran down the stairs and away from him. Scorpius was left alone uncertain where to go from here. He grabbed his mother's in his hand. He was determined from then on to be the person his mother wanted him to be. He was going to be a good person.

Over a month passed by since Rose and Scorpius kissed at the Astronomy Tower. Neither had talked to each other since then and day by day the tension between them seemed more and more. Scorpius would pay attention Rose day after day, realizing little by little that he was falling in love with her. Rose was intelligent, beautiful, humble, and honest. Scorpius had never known some to be so genuine. She was the first person to care about him and the first person to get him to express how he really felt and be himself. Somehow he knew that he'd show her that they could be together and that the person at the Astronomy Tower was the real him.

During lunch in the Great Hall Rose was eating lunch with Albus, Lily, Hugo, Alice and some other Gryffindors she got to know better in the past month. Rose was trying her best to forget her night conversation with Scorpius by spending as much time with her family and new friends. Rose attempted a few days at Hogsmeade with Alice and some other girls from Gryffindor and to her astonishment she seemed to have a lot shared interest with Alice's friend Coretta McLaggen. Throughout the past month Coretta and Rose had become fairly good friends. Rose felt that she could have been completely happy, she finally had what she wanted over these past few years, but the kiss seemed to haunt her mind and dreams.

"So, Rose. Do you have a date yet for the Christmas Ball?"

Rose looked up from the book she was reading to see Alice was talking to her. Rose didn't even remember about the Christmas Ball let alone think about a date. She wasn't really interested in going to any sort of ball. Let alone with a date. Rose never seemed to have attraction to the guys in Hogwarts, well not until last month.

"No I don't Alice. I don't think I will be going."

"Oh Rose! You have to go! You know, Core's twin brother Corey has always had a thing for you."

Rose turned her head to look at Corey McLaggen. He was stuffing is face with food and laughing at something causing said food to fall back out onto his plate. Rose was sickened at the sight of seeing his food falling out of his mouth. Corey McLaggen was the last person on her list to ever go out on a date with let alone the Christmas Ball which she had no interest in going to. Corey was all brawn and no brains not to mention that he thought he was God's gift to the earth. It was strange to think that he was Coretta's brother. They were definitely opposites.

"Oh, it will be wonderful! You work in the library tonight right? I will tell my brother to go see you there!"

Before Rose could object Coretta got up from her seat and skipped over to her brother and was most expectedly telling her brother to meet Rose in the library tonight. Rose was not happy about this and with an upset and desperate look on her face see saw Scorpius smiling at her.

Rose tried everything she could to get out of helping in the library, but was unable to say no to Madam Irma Pince when she begged for Rose to help her organize and replace the many books left around the library. Though she loved being their surrounded by the many books, she just couldn't withstand the idea of having to deal with Corey McLaggen. Rose keep on moving around the library hoping that Corey would be unable to find her.

"Hi Rose."

Rose sighed, by hearing someone saying her name behind her. She was really hoping that he wouldn't find her. Rose turned around expecting to see Corey, but instead found the handsome grey eyed boy she couldn't stop thinking about.

"We really need to talk Rose. I can't stop thinking about you. I…"

"ROSIE!"

Rose whipped around to find Corey McLaggen. Strutting towards them with the most arrogant look on his face Rose couldn't help but giggle. She turned back to glance at Scorpius.

"Meet me up at the Astronomy Tower tonight." said at a quiet whisper.

Scorpius turned around gave her a smirk and left her in the library to deal with Corey. Rose turned around and gave the best fake smile she could to Corey and walked to him.

"What the hell did that jerk Malfoy want?"

"Umm…. he was looking for a book for his Arithmancy paper, he thought I might know where it was since I work here a lot. That's all."

"Oh, right, anyway Rosie. My sister tells me that you don't have a date for the Christmas Ball yet."

"Yeah, I suppose that would be true."

"Brilliant! Then you will go with me then! "

"Well you see Corey I don't really think that…"

"No, no, no. Don't even worry about it. Coretta told me how you were hoping to go with me to the dance. I will have her take care of the details. Very bloodily excited! Talk to you soon Rosie!"

Corey grab Rose gave her a kiss on the cheek and a wink and left her dumbfounded. She wasn't happy at the fact that Coretta had told him that she was hoping to go with him and that he kept on calling her Rosie. Before Rose could think more about her problems with Corey and Scorpius, Coretta McLaggen and Alice Longbottom came from around the bookcase to the front left of her. Alice giggled and Coretta was beaming from ear to ear. Obviously they didn't think that Corey was a barbaric idiot like she did.

"This is so exciting! We will all go together! You and Corey, Coretta and Liam Finnegan, and Albus and I will all go together as a group! It will be so much fun!"

Rose sighed. She knew there wasn't going to be a way to get out of this situation, so she tried to make the best of this outlandish situation. Rose gritted her teeth and tried to be as excited as she could be at the thought of going to the Christmas Ball with Corey McLaggen. For the rest of the evening Alice and Coretta stayed with Rose in the library utill her work at the library was over. The whole time the two were talking about the Christmas Ball, what they would wear, their dates, and their excitement that Misfit Magic, their favorite band, would be performing at the Ball. Rose wasn't really listing to the girl's conversation, any time they would ask for her input she would respond with short one syllable sentences, but Alice and Coretta didn't seem to notice. All Rose could think about was Scorpius. Rose's shift had finished so her, Alice, and Coretta left together to go back to the Gryffindor common room. Rose decided that she would rather go talk to Scorpius at the Astronomy Tower than to go to common room with Alice and Coretta and talk about the ridiculous Christmas Ball. As the three of them got to the portrait of the fat lady, Rose decided it was the best time for her to make-up and excuse to go to the Astronomy Tower.

"Oh! I forgot to grab the book I needed for my Transfiguration class."

It was lucky for Rose that neither Alice nor Coretta was taking Transfiguration. It would be easy for them to believe her since they didn't know what was going on her class.

"Well okay. Alice and I will wait for you to come back and we can organize everything for the Ball."

"Why don't you two go ahead and figure things without me. The book I need is the Restricted Area, so I will have to be in the library for a while copying the bits and pieces that I need."

"Well I guess that's alright. Really Rose you work on school too much. You should try harder to have more fun."

Alice and Coretta said their goodbyes to Rose and went through the portrait of the fat lady, leaving Rose to go to the Astronomy Tower. Rose wasn't sure if it was smart to go and see Scorpius, but she knew that he was right. They needed to talk.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My frist fanfiction. Hope you like it. More to come! Please review. Would love input.


	9. Chapter 9: More than Friends?

Chapter Nine: MORE THAN FRIENDS?

As Rose got up to the top of the stairs she was half hoping that Scorpius would not be there, but as she looked up from her feet she saw his glowing gray eyes looking at her. She had the urge to turn around, and run back to the Gryffindor common room, but she kept walking toward him as if she was being drawn toward him. As Rose got closer to Scorpius, he pulled a red rose from behind his back and gave it to her.

"Thanks, you do realize giving me a rose would almost certainly be the most clichéd thing to give me considering my name and all."

"Yes, I recognized that, but I thought it would be a nice gesture."

They both sat down and gazed out toward the lake. Neither seemed to know where to start and what seemed ages they sat in silence without looking at each other. Rose was comfortable in this silence though she could have enjoyed staying in this science she was ready to see what was ahead for her and Scorpius.

"So why did you ask me to come up here tonight Scorpius?"

Scorpius turned his head at her and gave her a crooked smile. Usually Rose found these kinds of smiles unattractive, but on Scorpius she thought it looked eye-catching.

"Well, I first really wanted to apologize for that one day in Defense Against the Dark Arts class. I can kind of have a temper and I was upset that I thought I had lost my mother necklace, and then seeing it on you kind of pushed me over the edge. I regretted doing that ever since and I just wanted to say that I am sorry and I will try the rest of forever to try to make that up to you."

"Okay. Well thank you. I don't know if I could say that I forgive you, but I understand. I understood a lot about that day in Dark Arts class, when we had our talk about a month ago."

Scorpius gazed into Rose's eye and put her hand into his.

"Rose, no one has ever been as kind to me as you have been. I know that we have had our difficulties in the past, but I think that we have found a common ground. Ever since we were last up here in the Astronomy Tower I haven't been able to stop thinking about you and I know that you can't stop thinking about me either. Why, else would you have come up here to talk to me? Rose I think that I am falling for yo…"

"Do not say that! Scorpius! We don't really know each other. All we know is hear say from family members and friends. None of which I know about you is most likely not true. Other than a month ago we never talked other than you making fun of me and my cousin yelling back at you. Yes, I think I have feelings for you, but I really believe we could only be friends."

Though Rose knew that she was falling for Scorpius just as fast as he was for her, she knew she had to be rational. She was not the typed to just fall head over heels for a person. After all her and Malfoy logically didn't make since.

"You are right Rose; we should try to get to know each other better."

Rose and Scorpius talked through the rest of the evening, both discussing their new found friendship. They each talked about their families, friends, school, and their many interests. They each had something they wanted to tell the other and they were eager to hear what the other had to say. Not once did they not have something to tell the other and they were each delighted to have someone in their lives they felt they could trust with their inner thoughts.

For three weeks straight Rose and Scorpius would meet at the Astronomy Tower to talk. They never missed a night other than when there was the midnight Astronomy class. Their nights were almost surreal, on clear nights they would lay on the floor with Rose's head laying on Scorpius' lap staring off into the stars talking about many different things or just enjoying the silence and the breeze of the cool winter air.

"So Hogwarts' Christmas Ball is in a few days." Scorpius said as he ran his fingers through Rose's flowing auburn hair that waved gently on his chest. Scorpius loved her hair; he thought it was most stunning when her curls were against her ivory skin.

"Yeah, it sure is."

"Rose, I know it is short notice, but would you like to go with me?"

Rose sat up and looked at Scorpius. She wasn't smiling like he thought she would be. Rose had more of a dismayed look. She was not happy hearing Scorpius' question.

"Scorp, we can't go together. No one would like that idea. My family would go ballistic, not to mention that all the people in Slytherin would never talk to you again. They would make your life a living hell for the rest of the school year. No one would ever talk to us ever again! Besides, even all that aside I can't go with you."

"Rose, these past few weeks being with you have been extraordinary. The more we get to know each other, the more I know that we should be together. I don't care about what the other people in my house think and I am sure your family will love me once they realize I am not like my father and grandfather. I would like to move forward in our relationship. I want something more. We can do this as long as we have each other!"

"I can't go to the Ball with your Scorpius. I don't think that the two of us being together as a couple would be as easy as you think. And I'm already going with Corey McLaggen."

"Why must you be so logical all the time?! Why don't you just follow your heart, how you feel? And what do you mean that you are going to the Ball with McLaggen?! That guy is the biggest ass in the school! You would rather be with him than me!?"

Scorpius had jumped to his feet and was pacing back and forth around the Astronomy Tower. He was filled with a fiery anger at the idea of Rose going to the Christmas Ball with McLaggen. Rose was still sitting in the same spot as she was before. A downpour of tears was coming from Rose's eyes, she had to pull all her strength to speak.

"It's not like that at all Scorpius! His sister and Albus' girlfriend set it up for us to go together. I didn't choose to go with him."

"Maybe not, but you are choosing now. You won't go with me because you are scared to follow your heart. You would rather go with jerkass McLaggen than with someone you really care about because you are too fearful of the complications of our relationship!"

Scorpius had stopped moving and looked at Rose. There was a long silence between them. Rose wanted to tell him her true feelings for him, but she knew he was right. So instead of following her heart she followed her head.

"Scorp. I'm sorry, I just can't."

"Rose, I can't continue this anymore if you won't admit to yourself that you want to be with me. I can't just be friends with you, not anymore. I can't do this one-sided anymore when I know you love me as much as I love you! I hope you and McLaggen are very happy together."

Scorpius left the Astronomy Tower without another word. He wanted Rose whole heartedly regardless of the cost, but knew she was never going to give in. It was the hardest thing for him to do to leave Rose who was weeping behind him. A horrendous pain was developing into his heart; all he wanted to do was go back to her, to comfort her, to kiss way her sorrows, but he kept on walking.


	10. Chapter 10: Christmas Ball

Chapter Ten: CHRISTMAS BALL

It was way passed midnight when Rose headed back to the Gryffindor common room. She couldn't help feeling in the wrong of what she had said to Scorpius. All she could think for weeks was what would happen if her and Scorpius together. The more time she'd spend with him the more she kept thinking that it would never work between them and the more she loved him. Maybe he was right.

As Rose went through the conflicting fight in her head about Scorpius she walked into the common room to hear a familiar voice.

"At the Astronomy Tower again I see."

Rose looked up to see sitting at the couch was no other than her younger cousin Lily Potter. Rose was so shocked to see her and was more amazed that somehow she knew where she had been.

"Lil. What are you doing up so late?"

"I could ask you the same question?"

"Well…umm...I've been having a hard time sleeping lately. So I've been going up to the Astronomy tower to relax."

Rose turned red at the question. She was never one to lie and when she did she was terrible at it. Lily gave Rose a scowl. As Rose continued up the stairs she only hoped that Lily didn't see through her clearly obvious lie.

Three days later it was the day of the Christmas Ball and all the girls of the Gryffindor House were chatting in the common room. Rose was sitting on the couch trying to read her book on Wendigos, but to no success.

"ROSE! Get your nose out of that book!"

Coretta McLaggen grabbed Rose's copy of Wendigos the Witches Nightmare away from her and almost threw it in the fireplace. After the annoying situation with having to be her twin brother Corey's date Rose had come to notice despite how smart Coretta was she could be just as shallow as her brother.

"Rose if you don't start getting ready now you'll never be ready for tonight!"

"Coretta, the dance isn't little eight o'clock."

"So?"

"It's only nine in the morning"

"Oh. Sorry, I'm just so excited! I am so happy that you are going to the dance with my brother! Wouldn't it be so amazing if you guys started dating?"

Rose gave a half smile to Coretta, but the thought of dating Corey McLaggen made her want to vomit.

"Coretta, leave Rose alone. She hasn't been sleeping well lately. It's probably why she's been so cranky lately.

Rose looks up to see her cousin Lily give her a hard look. Which made Rose very uneasy; Lily knew something was going on. She just knew it.

"Oh Rose! I'm sorry! I suppose you are just nervous going on a date with my bro! I forget how shy you can be! Oh but Lily! Are you excited for the dance? I am! Liam Finnegan asked me to the dance! I just couldn't believe it he has to be the cutest boy from Gryffindor. Don't you think?"

Coretta still chatting away decided her and Lily needed to get ready and grabbed Lily by the arm and pulled her up the stairs. Rose knew with the unhappy look Lily gave that she had a different agenda as she was unwillingly being drugged upstairs.

Rose was happy to see has time went by that the girls slow left to go to their dorm rooms to get ready for the big ball. It was close to seven when Albus and the youngest of the Weasley cousins came down the stairs.

"Hi! Rosie."

With a big jump on the couch Fred Weasley plopped. Fred was in his first year at Hogwarts and was just like his father George in personality and looks other than his dark ebony hair that he got from his mother.

"Hey, Freddie. What are you and Albus up to?"

"Oh Albus just got an Owl from Aunt Ginny! Albus _somehow_ destroyed the dress robes that Grandma Molly sent him! We were going to go to the Owlery to get the new ones."

Rose gave a look to Albus.

"What? They looked like they were for a girl! I had to destroy it! I Told Mum I thought it was a cleaning potion gone wrong."

Rose gave a slight chuckle.

"I wish I could go the ball too! I can't believe that they only let fifth years and up go!"

"You know its past seven you better get ready yourself and let me know how good Alice looks." And with a wink Albus and Freddie left.

Rose walks into her dorm room to see her four roommates Sloane Hopper, Audrey Creevey, Shelley Wood, and Alice running around frantically. Alice runs up to Rose and almost topples her over. For a few weeks now Rose has been trying to be more open with her roommates.

"Oh Rose! Thank goodness! I can't seem to find my dress anywhere! Sloane and Audrey have been turning this room upside down and one of those bratty first year Slytherins put a Calvorio curse on Shelley! Everything is going terrible."

Rose looks over at Shelley to see her totally bald, her normally long beautiful blonde hair complete was completely gone. Rose tried her best not to giggle at the sight. Shelley was the prettiest girl on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and maybe the whole school, but without her hair Shelley's head was very pale and lumpy. It was very hard not to laugh. Rose took out her wand at said the counter curse and in an instant Shelley's flowing golden hair was back to normal.

"Oh Rose!"

Shelley ran over and gave Rose a big hug!

"I owe you one!"

Rose looks back at Alice while the other two girls went to help Shelley get ready.

"Rose you really are amazing. Can you think anything about my dress?"

"Have you tried a Summoning Charm?"

"Wow. I feel silly."

"Accio dress"

And with a wave of her wand Alice's forest green dress flew out of a high ledge of ceiling of their dorm room.

"How did it get up there?"

The two girls just busted out laughing, wondering how Alice's dress ended 10 feet up.

"So I've been noticing that you haven't been sleeping here lately. Are you nervous about your date with Corey?"

"To be honest Alice, I really have no interest in going to the dance let alone with Corey. I think that I just might stay here tonight"

"What? You can't. I promise that you will have a great time! Its just one dance and we all love having you around. We want you to enjoy the dance with us! I know you don't want to Corey. If he is super annoying you too much just come and hang out with Albus and me!"

Rose smiled at how sincere Alice has been to her.

"Okay. Help me dress up."

The Great Hall was extravagant as Rose walked into the Christmas Ball. She had never gone to any of the balls before, and was astounded at everything. There were fountains made from ice flowing with various kinds of drinks and it was lightly snowing from the ceiling though it wasn't even cold. Rose could almost be happy, but then she saw him.

He was on the dance floor dancing with a Slytherin girl named Pandora. Rose never new her last name and it angered her to see Scorpio with her. Rose had noticed that he had been around her a lot more since they last spoke. She was about turn back to Gryffindor Tower when Corey took a hold of her by the waist.

"Rosie! Let's dance!"

Pulling her onto the dance floor Corey, Rose reluctantly dances with him. After a few up beat dances Rose gets tried. She's relieved to hear a slow dance and tries to make her move off the dance floor.

"Oh come on babe! Let's get closer"

Corey tries to grab Rose closer to him, but she pushes him away.

"You know Corey I'm kind of tried I think I'm going to sit down for a while."

"But don't you want to dance with me more? After all you did want to come with me to the dance! Don't ruin my fun honey!"

Rose could tell that Corey was getting angry at the fact that she didn't seem interesting in dancing with him and wouldn't let her go. Corey then tried to go in for a kiss too much of Rose's panic. She whipped out her wand as quickly as she could.

"Stupefy"

In an instance Corey is on the floor unconscious. Everyone around Rose stopped and just stares at Rose and the sight of Corey on the floor. With tears running down her face Rose runs out of the Great Hall as quickly as she could and, before she knew it she was up at the Astronomy Tower.

It was covered in snow and was very cold. Rose didn't know why her body led her there, but she knew it was one of the few places lately she felt complete. As she sat in the snow in the tower she heard footstep. As she looked up she saw him. The blonde hair gray eye boy she loved.

"You okay?"

After many years, this story of Rose and Scorpius had been plaguing my mind. So I thought I would share what had been in there! Let me know!


	11. Chapter 11: Hiding in the Shadows

Chapter Eleven: HIDING IN THE SHADOWS

"Are you okay?"

Rose couldn't believe the voice that she heard behind her. A part of her knew that someone would end up following her up to the Astronomy Tower. She was almost certain that one of her family members would be standing there, but relief set in once she saw the face of Scorpius. He was so handsome dressed in his dress robes from the dance.

Rose ran straight into his arm. The warmth from his body was comforting, she didn't realize just how cold she had become sitting in the snow and was shivering.

"Rose! You must be freezing! We need to get you inside."

Scorpius put his coat over Rose as he led her downstairs. As they reached the bottom Rose looked up at Scorpius and gave him a long kiss. As they parted Scorpius gave a half shocked, look to Rose, she looked stunning in her deep teal dress that really brought out her eye. He drew her in and gave her another kiss.

"You know if you hadn't used that Stunning Spell on that idiot McLaggen I would have gone a punched him right in the face myself."

"Thanks." Then the thought back of using the Stunning Spell on Corey came back.

"Oh no! I bet that I am in so much trouble now!"

"Oh I don't think you are. When I left I over heard the Headmaster and a few of the Professors talking about it. Seems like if you hadn't done something they would have and I think McLaggen's more in trouble than you would be. I guess some of the guys got went to Hogsmeade before the dance and got too much Firewhiskey in them."

Rose was relieved to hear that she wasn't in any sort of trouble, but hoped that her cousin didn't get into all that mess.

"Albus, is he okay? He wasn't with them was he?"

Scorpius cringed at hearing Albus' name. Even though he new that he was Rose's cousin and best friend neither of them ever talked about him with one another. Albus and Scorpius just hated each other. As nicely as he could Scorpius responded.

"No, he's fine. Something about picking up dress robes or something"

Rose recalled the conversation with Freddie and Albus and felt better.

"Thanks for looking out for me, but won't your date be kind of mad that you left her?"

"Pandora? Maybe, but I don't really care. She kind of always wanted to go out with me because of the whole bad guy on campus thing, not because she cared about me. So I knew when I'd ask her to the dance she'd say yes. I just wanted to make you jealous."

"Well it worked."

"Sorry, but I was mad. I half thought you actually wanted to go to ball with McLaggen."

Rose took Scorpius' face by her hand and gave him a soft kiss.

"I realized that I wanted to go with you."

Rose and Scorpius sat cuddled next to one another in comfortable silence.

"Rose. I'm so sorry about being such a hot head the other night."

"I'm sorry too."

Rose shivered, even though they were inside. The top floor below the Astronomy Tower was still freezing.

"It's way to cold in here. How about we head bad to our dorms. It should be close to midnight by now."

As they got up Rose handed back Scorpius his coat, he took it and threw it on the ground. Scorpius grabbed Rose by the waist and pulled her in for a long loving kiss.

"I love you Rose."

"I love you too."

Just as those words came out of Rose's mouth both of them heard footsteps coming toward them as a person comes out form the dark shadows of the doorway.

"Well you two sure have gotten yourselves in a dilemma."


	12. Chapter 12: Christmas at the Burrow

Chapter Twelve: CHRISTMAS AT THE BURROW

Lily Potter was shocked to see her cousin Rose in the arms of Scorpius Malfoy before her. She knew that he had never be kind to Rose or her brother Albus and would have never believed it if it wasn't right in front of her.

"I thought you were coming up to the Tower for more than relaxing, but I never imagined that it was Scorpius Malfoy you were sneaking up hear every night to see!"

Rose blushed as she backed away from Scorpius.

"Lil. I can explain."

"No need to explain. You're in love with Scorpius Malfoy. I heard it plain as day."

With that very blunt comment Rose turned red and didn't much else to say. Lily was never one to sugar coat anything and always called it like she saw it. Scorpius saw how uncomfortable Rose was becoming and stepped up.

"Look Li..."

Lily put up her hand to Scorpius to stop him.

"I'm not sure what your intentions are with my cousin and frankly I don't trust you, but all I know is that for about a month now Rose has been more open and happy than I have seen her in years. I am assuming that you have something to do with it and if you make her happy. Who am I to say anything?"

Rose looked up at Lily and saw a comforting happy smile directed toward her. Lily then gave her a big hug.

"Lily I am so happy that you are not going crazy about this!"

"Rosie, you are the smartest person I know and if you feel so strongly about Scorpius then he mustn't be as bad as we think."

Rose was beaming from ear to ear. Lily had always been to the first one in the family to make friend and hardly judge them. It was great to know she could be this way with Scorpius.

"Though Rose, you and Scorpius may have more trouble with everyone less understanding your forbidden love."

With that comment Rose and Scorpius gave each other, a very worrying look.

Lily, Rose, and Scorpius spent the next few hours talking to one another about their lives, families, and friends. The three of them were happy to start knowing each other on a different level. It was like the past of their famous parents finally didn't affect their lives. They all parted to their dorms not enemies, but true friends.

Lily and Rose entered the Gryffindor common room to see many Gryffindor students asleep on the couches from too much partying at the ball. Over on one couch were Albus and Alice asleep in front of the fireplace. Rose was always jealous in the past of how much they loved each another, but now that she admitted that she love Scorpius she could see how perfect that Alice and Albus was for each other. Lily and Rose tried sneaking upstairs to not wake anyone, but they heard a stirring and Albus woke up.

"Hey. Where did you guys disappear tonight? Rose, are you doing okay?"

"I'm really okay Al. Lily caught up with me and we ended up talking and lost track of time."

Rose blushed a little; at least to her, it wasn't a lie. She was just with holding the truth. Lily gave Rose a look like she should tell Albus what's been going on, but Rose shrugged it off.

"Well you two better get some sleep. We're all heading to The Burrow tomorrow for Christmas and you know how Grandma Molly will get if she found out we'd be out all night."

Albus then turned back around to Alice embraced her and went back to sleep.

Lily and Rose went to their dorms to go to sleep. As Rose lay in her bed the day's events kept going through her mind. It had been one of the longest days from helping Alice and Shelley with the problems, getting ready for the dance, stunning Corey McLaggen, and falling in love with Scorpius. She was wondering what was in store for her and Scorpius now that Lily knew about them. Lily promised to keep their relationship a secret until they figured out an easy way to tell their families. Lily was persistent that Rose tells the family during their break. Rose thought of bringing it up during Christmas vacation, but when the thought of that comes in her mind all she hears in her head is Lily saying "…forbidden love.." Was it really a forbidden love? Would it start a war between the families? All these thought kept throughout the night in Rose's mind and she didn't get much sleep.

Morning came and went, and all the Hogwarts students were at the train platform waiting for the Hogwarts Express to arrive to take them home for Christmas vacation. Rose with her brother Hugo and cousins Albus, Lily, Fred, and even Alice were all waiting with each other. This Christmas it was decided that all the Weasley would be going to The Burrow for a family reunion. Rose kept wondering how and if she would bring up her new relationship with Scorpius. I might have been easier if everybody wasn't there.

Rose got onto the train when it arrived and went into the Gryffindor train car. She couldn't wait for the train to start moving. As she and Scorpius left last night they whispered to one another to meet in the caboose of the train. No one ever went to that part of the train as it was always bumpy and would be colder since the windows always seemed to be open.

Rose let the train get going for about twenty minutes pretending to read from one of her school books for deciding to get up.

"Hey guys. I think I'm going to go get some air for a while. I'll be back in a bit."

As Rose got up she got a glance of Lily who gave her a wink.

It was taking longer for Rose to get to the end of the train than she expected, she kept getting stopped by other students about the night at the Ball. Many of them said how they wish they could have been the one to shut Corey McLaggen up or to ask if she could teach them how to stun someone like that. At one point Rose caught the eyes of Coretta McLaggen, Corey's twin sister. Coretta was gave Rose an angry look and it was safe to say that they wouldn't be talking anytime soon.

It was so strange to be noticed for something she had done rather than her parents. Now that it was happening it was exciting, but she knew now that she never really should have cared or worried about being lonely and a shadow of her family. She could be great all on her own.

Rose arrived at the end of the train to see that Scorpius was already there. As Rose looked at him she noticed that he was holding something.

"I got you something."

Rose blushed. She hadn't really ever received a gift before from any one other than family. She opened the small box that she could fit in her hand to find a sliver necklace with a book with the letter R on it as the charm.

"Scorpius, this is so sweet of you. Why did you do this?"

"Well I know that we aren't going to see one another for a couple of weeks and I wanted to give you your Christmas present now."

Scorpius was so happy to see how delighted Rose was with her gift. He helps her put on the necklace on and gave her a kiss.

"While we're gone Rose, I'm going to send you an Owl everyday."

Rose was just about to lean in for another kiss when Brody Douglas flew into the caboose of the car. Brody was a seventh year Slytherin and was Scorpius' closest friend. Both Rose and Scorpius moved away from each other as fast as she could.

"Yo, Scorpius! A bunch of second years just placed Stickfast Hex on the candy lady. Her candy cart flew forward and there is candy everywhere! Come on lets grab some!"

Brody turn into see Rose in the caboose with Scorpius and had the most perplexing look on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here Weasley?"

"Nothing, I was just leaving."

Rose tried her best to sound as nasty as possible, but as she walked away to leave she could here a slight chuckle out of Scorpius and she knew that she didn't do a very good job at it. As she continued toward the front of the train Rose tucked in the necklace Scorpius gave her.

"What the hell was she doing down here anyway Scorp?"

"No clue. I came out to get some air and she was just here."

As the two walked back toward the train Scorpius was saddened that their time had been cut short, but he couldn't wait to write to Rose soon.

As Rose and her cousins walked into their Grandparents home it smelled of various types of food. The aroma of turkey, ham, and various kinds of pies were overflowing the room. They were the first ones to arrive at the Burrow and could see their Grandma Molly running around the kitchen. Clearly she had a huge dinner planned for everyone tonight. Molly came up to them and gave them all big hugs.

"Children! Take your things upstairs the boys are staying on the top floor and the girls just below them."

Rose gathered her things and she placed them in the room. As she came down the stairs she heard other voices and knew that the rest of the family was arriving. When she made it to the main floor she saw that her Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, and their children had arrived. Rose was most excited to see them. Her cousins Dominique and Louis both went to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic so she never got to spend much time with them and the eldest Victorie was a seventh year at Hogwarts by the time and was infatuated with her now husband Teddy Lupin that they never really spent much time together. Rose came up to her aunt, uncle, and cousins and gave them a big hug. "Rosie! I hear that you have been causing some trouble lately at Hogwarts! About time you joined this family in the trouble making business." Rose turned red as she turned around to see her father behind her. He had a big smile on his face and gave Rose a big hug.

"It's about time that Malfoy boy gets what he deserves!"

Rose looked at the ground feeling so ashamed. Her father always liked to provoke her brother and cousins when it came to their rivalry with Scorpius. She then remembered on her first day at Hogwarts how he told her once to beat him at every test and to not to get to friendly with him. She always thought that he was half joking, but now she wasn't so sure. As Rose looked up she caught her cousin Lily's eyes who was standing on the stairs who gave her a sympathetic look. They both knew telling them about Scorpius might be harder than they thought.

"Ron Weasley, don't you encourage our daughter to do such things. We're lucky all she got was detention."

Rose's mother then walked in and was followed by the rest of her family. All her aunts, uncle, cousins, and grandparents then joined into the conversation of how brilliant Rose was during the duel against Scorpius and the night she taught that McLaggen boy a lesson. Rose hoped the conversation would soon turn away from her, and luckily it did. They soon all started talking about how Cormac McLaggen liked Rose's mom from there her parents, aunts, and uncle started reminiscing about their days at Hogwarts.

It was late in the evening and after a larger dinner with her family Rose decided to go to bed. She excused herself and went to bed. Rose knew most of her relatives would be up late catching up and many of the boys went out to play moonlight Quidditch in the snow. Rose hadn't realized just how tried she was from the past few nights and was ready to get some sleep. As she ascended the stairs to the top of the Burrow Rose kept on thinking about Scorpius and what was he doing. She wondered what the holidays were like at Malfoy Manor.

As Rose entered her room she noticed a pair of glowing eyes at her window. As she got closer Rose noticed that the pair of eyes belong to a Great Horned Owl and in his mouth was a letter with her name written on it. Rose opened the window at took the letter from the Owl and started to read it.

_Told you that I would write to you everyday._

Rose laughed. She knew that Scorpius would be true to his word, though she wasn't expecting a letter tonight.

_ The owl that sent this letter is Alden and I got him to send us our letters back and forth so no need to worry about using our parents._

_ I hope that you made it to your Grandparents okay. Malfoy Manor is quiet. My father and his new wife haven't shown up yet. I think that they went to pick up her three kids at Salem Witches' Institute, the school in America. I don't think that they will be here for a few days. So it will just be me and the house elves in the house. I kind of like the silence, though I wish we were together. I hope that you have a great time with your family. _

_Love,_

_S._

Rose was so happy to hear from Scorpius and since his owl Alden seemed to be hanging around she decided to write Scorpius right away. She told him about her family and what they had been doing the past year, about the colossal size dinner her grandmother had made, and lastly her family's reaction to their duel that happened. Rose closed up the letter and handed it to Alden and, before she knew it he was gone. Rose couldn't wait for the following day to hear from Scorpius.

Almost a week had past since Rose's Christmas vacation had started and it was now Christmas Eve. Her grandmother again was running about preparing food. Some of her Aunts, Uncles, and cousins were out playing another tournament of Quidditch and others went to Diagon Alley to do some last minute Christmas shopping. Rose was sitting in front of the fireplace writing another letter to Scorpius. They had been writing to each other everyday just as he promised. Each of their letters were filled with love. They would talk about their families and things that they wanted to do when they got back to Hogwarts. Neither of them knew how to bring up to their parents about their relationship, but came to the decision that they wait so they can tell them together.

Suddenly the front door flew open and her father, Uncle Harry, and her cousin's husband Teddy came running through the door.

"My goodness boys! You are letting in the cold and the snow into the house."

Rose always thought it was funny that her Grandmother still called them boys. She got up and closed the front door for them, but noticed how frantic they were.

"Sorry Molly, we have an emergency. I just got a message from the Ministry."

Rose's Uncle Harry was the Head of the Auror's Office for the Ministry of Magic and Rose's father and Teddy were also Aurors for the ministry. If they got a message something bad must have happened.

"An emergency boys? Its Christmas Eve!"

"Sorry, Mum, but we have to go. We were told there reports coming in of an uprising of Death Eaters cursing wizards and muggles throughout Great Britain. We have to go."

"Grandma, will you let Victorie and the other girls know. Tell them to come home."

And with that said they each grabbed a handful of Flu-Powder and in a fiery green flash they left.

Rose had known for years there have been reports of Death Eaters, former followers of Lord Voldemort trying to start a new revolution against the wizarding world, but they were always unsuccessful. Though with all these reports coming in Rose had never seen her family leave so quickly.

"Those Death Eaters, its been almost twenty-five years. Don't they know when enough is enough."

Rose heard her Grandmother murmur and then she heard a loud bang against the window.

"What was that?"

"Don't know grandma, I'll go look. Maybe one of the Bludgers hit the house again."

As Rose went outside to see what damage happened, but Rose noticed that it wasn't a Bludger that hit the house, but an owl. When she got closer Rose noticed that the owl as Alden. He looked like he'd been in a flight and his left wing looked broken.

"Alden! Are you okay!?"

Rose picked him up and was about to take him inside but he wouldn't stop squawking at tried flying back to where she picked him up. It was then Rose noticed that there was a letter left behind. She picked it up and quickly read the three line letter.

_My grandfather's not dead. We're in danger. I love you._


	13. Chapter 13: Revealing the Truth

Chapter Thirteen: REVEALING THE TRUTH

Rose sat in the snow with Alden in her arms. She was in shock at what she read. Scorpius had told her once about his grandfather Lucius Malfoy and about the night he allegedly died along with his mother in a brutal duel. Rose also knew about Lucius from her parents and how he was once a Death Eater and one of the right hand men for Lord Voldemort. Rose knew right away that it was no coincidence about a supposed Death Eater uprising and this letter from Scorpius. Lucius Malfoy wasn't dead and had started a new revolution of Death Eaters.

"Rose! You should have seen it Lily almost caught the snitch, but then…"

Lily and Albus were walking up to the house when they noticed Rose sitting in the snow holding an owl. Rose didn't know how long she had been sitting outside, but she knew it must have been a long time. Lily and Albus ran up to Rose as quickly as they could.

"Rose! Rose!"

Albus was shaking Rose, but she couldn't snap out of the shock she was in. Thoughts were racing through her head. Was Lucius trying to start another Wizarding War? Why was Alden's wing broken? And what was going on at Malfoy Manor? What Scorpius okay?

"Al, we need to get Rose upstairs. Who knows how long she's been sitting here."

Albus picked up Rose by the arm and Lily carried to the shed where their Grandfather liked to experiment with muggle items. Albus sat Rose on a couch while Lily took out her want to mend Alden's wing. Twenty minutes later Rose finally warmed up. Lily had left to find something to wrap the owl's wing in and Albus was sitting across from Rose.

"Hey"

"Hi, what's going on with you? I found this letter next to you."

Rose looked intently at the letter in Albus's hand.

"Rose, what does this letter mean? Who does that owl belong to? What is going on? Lily acted like she knew something but she wouldn't tell me."

Rose looked away she couldn't look her cousin in the eye when she told him the truth.

"The owl and the letter belong to Scorpius Malfoy."

"MALFOY! What in good Merlin's name is that slick git sending you letters for?!"

Rose then spent the rest of the night telling everything leading up to the events that night. She told Albus about the night she ran into Scorpius at the Astronomy Tower, the truth about their duel, and how they now were deeply in love with each other. It was early morning as Rose finished up her story. Lily came in; it looked like she had just woken up.

"Rose. My dad, your dad, and Teddy are back. I think you need to fill your parents in."

Rose looked at her cousin and knew it was time to tell them what was going on.

Rose entered the kitchen to find her whole family besides her cousins were sitting and talking over the fight that went on with the Death Eaters. She heard parts of the conversation, about how they couldn't figure out how there could be so many Death Eaters around left to cause such a catastrophe and how they didn't know how they could get so organized so quickly without notice. Rose saw how tired that her father, Uncle Harry, and Teddy looked. She knew what they had to deal with that evening didn't out well. Rose hoped that she didn't have to give her explanation in front of everyone. Rose was about to turn around when Lily and Albus who were right behind her gave her a nudge forward.

"Hey guys. I need to talk to you all about something."

"What is it sweetie?"

Rose looked at her mother's loving eye. If any one in her family could be the most understanding I could be her. Rose went and sat next to the empty chair next to her mother and across from her father. Rose hoped that maybe if she sat closer to her mom that her dad wouldn't kill her as much.

"I think I know who is behind the Death Eater uprising."

The shock on her families was hard for Rose to look at. Even Lily and Albus had a look of surprise. They knew that Rose was going to tell them about Scorpius, but didn't know that Rose knew anything about the Death Eaters.

"Rose. What do you mean you think you know who is behind the Death Eater uprising."

Uncle Harry was intently hanging onto Rose's every word. He was practically out of his seat.

"Well, I have reason to believe that Lucius Malfoy is behind it."

Each member started talking among themselves in confusion they couldn't understand how Rose would think that he would be behind the Death Eater problem. Rose's Grandfather got up grab a cup of coffee and looked her square in the eye.

"Rose, there is no way that Lucius Malfoy can do this. The man died seven years ago."

It was getting harder for Rose pull the strength to keep going on with her story, but she took a deep breath and continued.

"I also have grounds to believe that he didn't die seven years ago like we were told."

Everyone was silent lost in their own thoughts. It was after a few minutes that Rose's father finally spoke up.

"Rose. Why do you think all these things?"

The tone in Ron Weasley's voice was very cautious. It was easy to tell that he was very worried about the outcome of Rose's answer. Rose took the last bit of courage she had as tears slow filled her eyes.

"It's because I've been seeing Scorpius Malfoy and I think he's in trouble."

Rose's father, grandfather, and Uncle Harry went ballistic when they heard the words come out of Rose's mouth. It took her mother, grandmother, and Aunt Ginny over an hour to calm them down. Once they all calmed down they began discussing everything about Rose and Scorpius, what she had learned about Lucius from him, and the last letter that she had received from him. Rose' father was unconvinced about Scorpius feelings.

"Rose Diana Weasley! What makes you think that this boy wasn't just using you!? He's a Malfoy the whole family has been up to no good for centuries!"

Rose's was on the verge of tears. Her mother placed her hands on Rose's shoulders.

"Ronald! We have to listen to our daughter and she feels this strongly for this boy then we have to trust her."

Rose looked up at her mother with gratefulness. Her father then grumbled something about how she was right but was still not happy about it and left.

Once the Rose told them everything she knew her family they began running in and out of the house going back and forth to the Ministry of Magic. They all tried to have a calm Christmas with one another, but her they knew they just couldn't sit around waiting. They had to find more information of Lucius Malfoy. Rose, Lily, Albus, Freddie, Hugo, and even Louis were the only ones who didn't leave the Burrow much, since they were still attending school.

For the rest of the Christmas vacation Rose felt a huge weight on her shoulders. Even thought all her families members other than her father, Uncle Harry, and grandfather seemed to understand her relationship with Scorpius she felt at though she had betrayed her family. They had reached the end of their vacation and they were about to leave the Burrow. Many of the Weasley clan had already left to their perspective homes. Rose was preparing her things to go back to Hogwarts, she was wondering what was going to happen when they went back. Rose hadn't heard from Scorpius since the night she told her family about them. Rose was worried that something had happened to him. Her mother tried to reassure her that he would be fine and that Lucius wouldn't harm Scorpius that they were family and didn't harm one another, but Rose wasn't so sure. Rose knew about the night that Scorpius' mother died who's to say that Lucius wouldn't do that same thing to Scorpius.

Albus, Freddie, Lily, Hugo, and Rose where heading back to Hogwarts and about to leave the Burrow. They said their goodbyes to their parents and headed out the door. As Rose walked out the front door dragging her trunk behind her, she noticed something sparkling in the snow. She dropped her trunk to inspect the glimmer. Rose walked over to the same spot that she found Alden that night a week ago. As she dug around in the snow Rose pick up a necklace. The same necklace that she had seen before the one that Scorpius held onto so dearly, Astoria Greengrass' necklace.


	14. Chapter 14: Christmas at Malfoy Manor

Chapter Fourteen: CHRISTMAS AT MALFOY MANOR

It was the night of Christmas Eve at the Malfoy Manor. Scorpius Malfoy couldn't wait for the day he could be back at Hogwarts. Not because he enjoyed the school so much as he would be then back with this love Rose Weasley. He had spent most of his break in his room writing to her at avoiding his family as much as possible. Now that his father, step mother Pansy, and her three kids Penthea, Pierce, and Powell were in the house they the place seemed meaner and darker. Scorpius never liked his step mother. She seemed to bring the worse out of his father and ever since he married her Scorpius' father was a mean-hearted person.

"Master Scorpius. Your father would like to see you."

Scorpius let out a lethargic sigh. He was perfectly content that they had been leaving him alone these past few days was unhappy that they finally came around to bother him. Scorpius thanked the house elf and made his way to his father's den.

"You asked to see me father?

"Yes, Scorpius please sit down."

Scorpius sat on the dark leather chair in his father's den. Scorpius didn't like the being in the den it was in this room that his mother had died and the room always reminded him of how much of a coward his father was. As Scorpius watch his father he noticed how stern he was, it remind Scorpius much of his grandfather and Scorpius didn't want to know where this conversation was going.

"Scorpius you are seventeen now and of age of an adult. It is time you become part complete into the family. As a gift for you this Christmas we have decided to reveal to you a family secret that will help you to greatness."

"Secret that will help me to greatness? Father what the hell are you talking about?"

Immediately as Scorpius said those words a loud crack filled the room as a man apparated into it. Scorpius' heart dropped at the sight of the man and fear fill within him.

"…Lucius Malfoy."

"My boy, what a strapping young man you have become."

Scorpius backed away slowly from Lucius.

"You're…you're supposed to be dead."

"Oh, that whole business…"

Lucius hit is son on the head with his walking stick.

"..Draco you were meant to explain to the boy about our situation."

"Sorry father."

Scorpius was sickened at the sight. His father went from a strong-willed mean hearted man to a weak child in an instance.

"You see Scorpius my boy. I never really died to begin with. It was meant to happen for my plan to work."

"Then my mother.."

Lucius shook his head.

"That woman was no good for the Malfoy family Scorpius. She betrayed us and you! Your mother took it on herself to try to stop my plan of continuing our Dark Lords work and bring us back to the top of our former glory and she paid the price for it"

Scorpius turned to his father and gave him a hard look.

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS!"

In a small pathetic voice Draco Malfoy looked at his father and responded.

"It was the only choice that we had."

Scorpius was disgusted and left the room. He ran up to his bedroom the first thought in his mind was Rose. He wasn't going to be apart of their master plan. Scorpius took out this mother necklace and his wand he waved his wand over the necklace and began reciting a charm over and over. Once his incantation was done he handed the necklace to his owl Alden. Scorpius then opened the drawer of his desk were he kept Rose's letters and took out a parchment and quill and began writing. In an instance his door swung open. Lucius Malfoy entered and noticed the parchment in the drawer. He could only make out one word 'Weasley'.

"Weasley."

Scorpius handed Alden the note as rapidly as possible.

"Go Alden a quickly as you can make sure she get it!"

In a flash Alden was gone but not before Lucius could send a spell his way.

"Weasley! A disgraceful name of wizard!"

Lucius seized the letters form the drawer and looked through them.

"My grandson in love with a Weasley! I will not have another blood traitor in my family!"

"Crucio"

"Protego"

Scorpius was lucky that he had his wand at the ready and was able to protect himself. Scorpius' father came into the room just as the spells were cast.

"You useless boy, Draco! Not only did you marry a blood traitor for a wife, but you son here's betrayed our family too!"

Lucius pushed the letters into Draco's hand. Draco read the letters one by one while Lucius and Scorpius had their wand pointed at each other.

"Scorpius how could you do this to us."

"I'm done being this person! Being with Rose is the happiest I've ever been in my whole life! I'm not going to let him take that way from me and I'm not going to be a coward like you."

"Draco, call them. We will teach that Weasley family to meddle with ours. We are attacking tonight! As for you boy…"

Lucius prepared his wand back for what look like a very hard hit it was then Scorpius apparated out of the room and out of Malfoy Manor. He knew all he could do now was run. He didn't know where to go, but he knew at some point he would find himself back with Rose.


	15. Chapter 15: Missing

Chapter Fifteen: MISSING

Rose was on the Hogwarts Express in one of the compartments with her cousins Lily and Albus. Alice, Albus' girlfriend was with them as well. Once Rose got on the train she came to find out that Albus had already told Alice the whole situation that happened at the Burrow.

"Rose! I can't believe you didn't tell me about Scorpius. If I had known that you had a thing for him I would have never pushed Coretta to make her brother ask you to the ball."

Rose blushed. It seemed like ages the night of the Christmas Ball.

"I figured you would be angry about me like Scorpius, Alice."

"No way! I knew that he couldn't be as this big jerk that he always came of to be. My dad used to tell my mom how he always thought how there was something different about Malfoy boy and how he expected to be different considering his how he grew up with his dad. Besides Scorpius Malfoy's kind of hot!"

Rose felt so much heat to her face and Albus gave Alice an angry look. He still unhappy about the idea of his cousin dating his arch rival and was even more miserable to hear his girlfriend thinks that he was hot.

"What?"

Alice gave Albus a wink and pulled him for a kiss. They all laughed.

As the laugher died down, the four of them began discussing the necklace that Rose had found. Rose hoped to find Scorpius to give it back to him when they got to Kings Cross, but was unable to find him.

"So that necklace belonged to Scorpius' mother. It's so beautiful. I would love to get a necklace like that."

Alice was trying to hint to Albus and Rose could see how uncomfortable he was becoming.

"Yeah it's a locket. Has a picture of her and him inside it, but it won't seem to open now."

"That's really strange. Maybe he hid something inside for you"

Lily took the necklace from Alice.

"Alohomora"

Lily was disappointed to see that nothing happened.

"Don't you think I tried that already?"

Lily gave Rose and despondent look as Rose took the necklace put it around her neck next to the book necklace Scorpius gave her for Christmas and tucked it into her shirt.

Two weeks at Hogwarts had passed and Scorpius Malfoy was nowhere to be found. Rose knew that he hadn't come back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Rose was concerned about what had happened to him now that The Daily Prophet was reporting on various attacks by a new Death Eater uprising. They believed that an _unknown_ former follower of You-Know-Who created a gathering of followers to bring down The Ministry of Magic. Rose was saddened that her family was unable to find any information on Lucius Malfoy or on Scorpius. She would write to her mother a lot to find any updates on their information, but all she got were comments about how her father and Uncle Harry were doing their best to find anything they could about Lucius and how they have been keeping their eyes out for Scorpius. Rose knew deep down that Lucius Malfoy was behind the attacks and she only hope that Scorpius was safe and not being manipulated by his grandfather.

That night she was dreaming of Scorpius. Though she would usually dream about him and with the two of them together in a loving embrace, this dream was felt to her more than just a dream. In her dream she would see is the Astronomy Tower, from where their love began and hear his voice calling for her telling her to find him. It was past midnight when Rose woke up from a dream. Rose got out of bed grab a jacket and snuck out of her dorm and the Gryffindor common room. Since the reports of the Death Eater uprising there had been some added security to Hogwarts, but since Rose had been sneaking up to the Astronomy Tower already she knew the places where the moving portraits, Filch, his cat Miss Norris II, and Peeves would be in the evening. Even with the higher security Rose thought it was easy to get around the castle without getting caught.

Rose made it to the Astronomy Tower with ease. It was a crisp night out with a light breeze in the outer space of the Tower. Rose walked around the tower a few times. She had hoped that her dream had meant something, she half expected to find Scorpius there.

For another few weeks Rose continued to have the now haunting dream of Scorpius calling for her and each night she would find herself going to the Tower looking for him. It was colder night that usual up in the tower, but Rose never left. She would only leave right before dawn as to not cause any suspicion. Rose was considering going back to her dorm room with how cold she was becoming, but she kept on thinking that Scorpius would show up. With that reflection Rose heard a voice coming behind her.

"You're going to freeze if you sit up here for too long."

Her heart almost skipped a beat. She hadn't heard anyone's voice up in the Tower for ages. Rose turned to see who the voice belong to was no other than Alice and she was caring one of the blankets from their room in her hand. Rose was surprised to see her.

"Alice, how'd you get up here without getting caught?"

"Oh please. Albus and I have a couple of places that we like to sneak off to once in a while."

Alice gave Rose a smile and wink which was an endearing quality of Alice's, which Rose liked.

"So, how did you know I was up here?"

"Well Albus told me about how you would come up here with Scorpius and I had been noticing how depressed that you've been lately. Then a couple of weeks ago I'd noticed that you been leaving at night. I kind of put two and two together."

Rose sighed with sadness and looked up that stars.

"I've been having this really vivid dream. It's like he's trying to contact me. I keep coming up here hoping that he will be here just waiting for me like before, but I always end up being alone."

Rose buried her face into her arms and started to cry. It was the first time she had since they had come back from their holiday. Alice sat down next to Rose wrapped her in the blanket and hugged her.

"I am completely stupid for coming here every night waiting for something to happen?"

"No, if it were Albus and me in your situation I'd probably end up doing the same thing. I know that it's hard not knowing anything, but I promise you that I help you out in anyway that I can."

Rose looked up at Alice with a smile of thanks. It was the first time Rose had felt like she had a true friend.

"Come on if you stay out here your going to get sick."

With that Alice help Rose up and they went to sneak back into their room.

The next morning Rose went down to breakfast in the Great Hall. It was the first time in weeks that she hadn't slept in to catch on some sleep. Rose was reading the Daily Prophet while eating a piece of toast in hopes of finding any updated news when she came across a headline reading 'Missing Boy at Malfoy Manor'. Rose almost chocked on her food.

_Tragedy struck at Malfoy Manor when the Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy son of Draco Lucius Malfoy an employee of The Wizengamot Administration Services went missing on Christmas Eve. Some may remember the Malfoy family from a misfortune that occurred with the family years ago when a spell went disastrously went wrong at the home that killed the wife and grandfather of the household. The family had told authorities that the boy had vanished without a trace. Malfoy was stated as saying that the boy had excused himself to bed that Eve and when they came to get him for Christmas morning the boy was missing. Pansy Malfoy, the boy's step-mother was distraught and cried as she pleaded for her poor boy to come home safe and sound…_

Rose threw the newspaper in anger, she couldn't read anymore of the article. Rose knew that Scorpius and his step-mother detested one another. He told Rose once that his step-mother told him to never speak to her unless it was in front of his father, because to her in her eyes he was a worthless child that wasn't good enough to be a Malfoy and how she couldn't understand how his father had ever married that Greengrass woman. Rose knew what was said in the article was a hoax, but now she knew that Scorpius' father was looking for him and so must Lucius. Rose was comforted to know that at least he was away from them, but now she wondered more than ever where he could be.

* * *

Hey! All I hope that you are enjoying my story! Right now I've been thinking about how to end it (thought might be a few chapters away) and I have a couple of different endings in my head right now. Could be bad, could be good. ;)Would love any feedback.


	16. Chapter 16: Reunited

Chapter Sixteen: REUNITED

Another week had past since Rose read the article in the Daily Prophet and since then Rose's dream had become more vivid than ever. Rose had been trying her best to ignore the dreams and not go to the Astronomy Tower, but that night Rose was dreaming of him once again. In her dream Scorpius' voice was clearer than ever.

"I'm up here. I'm waiting for you."

Rose woke up with a jump. For over a month now she had the same dream, but tonight was different. In her dream Scorpius never told her that he waiting for her. He would usually just call out her name. Rose got out of the common room and to the Astronomy Tower as quickly as she could.

Rose arrived at the Tower and as she looked around the empty room Rose's heart broke. Rose's feel to the ground and cried. She could stand the dreams haunting her.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?"

As Rose screamed at loud crack simultaneously occurred and there before her standing was Scorpius. Rose was in such a shock she couldn't speak all you could do was cry.

"Have you been crying Weasley?"

Rose gave a smile as best she could through her tears. She remembered how when the first time they met in the Astronomy Tower he had said that same thing to her. Scorpius came up to Rose took her face within his hand and kissed her. Scorpius and Rose spent the next few minutes within each others loving embrace. Once Rose was all cried out she was finally able to talk.

"Scorpius! I am so happy that you are okay!"

She gave him another hug and looked into his gray eyes.

"How were you able to apparate in here? I thought no one was able to do that in Hogwarts?"

"I can tell you it's not easy. I had been on the run for a while, but I knew I needed to see you and the only way that I thought I could to get into Hogwarts somehow. The only thing that came to my mind over and over was how the old Headmaster Dumbledore had been able to apparate here in the Astronomy Tower. Our place. Since the idea came to me I was determined to find a way in. I have been coming back to Hogwarts every few nights trying for multiple weeks now to get here."

Rose was amazed that he was able to accomplish such a difficult feat that she had never heard of any one being able to do. After the admiration of Scorpius' act went through Rose's mind he realized what he had said before all that.

"You're on the run?"

Rose looked at Scorpius closer into the moonlight. He was thinner then he was before, his eyes looked like they hadn't seen much sleep, and he looked liked he'd been in a few challenging duels.

"Scorpius! We need to get you to the hospital wing!"

"No, Rose I can't go."

"What? You are hurt!"

"We can't risk it"

"What do you mean we can't risk it?"

Scorpius that told her about what happened that night Christmas Eve at Malfoy Manor.

"Did you get the necklace and letter I sent?"

"I did. My family now knows everything about us. Here."

Rose took Scorpius' mother's necklace off from around her neck and handed it back to him.

"You keep it for now. I know that you'll keep it safe"

Rose was a bit confused; she knew that it was Scorpius' most treasured item. Scorpius noticed the confusion on Rose's face, but didn't say anything more and gave her another kiss. Scorpius hoped that the Protection Charm he place on the necklace would keep Rose safe, but he was worried at how well it would work. He'd never been well with charms spell like that.

They sat in silence again lying in one another's comfortable tender embrace until Scorpius took Rose into him closes and kissed her with great intensity. He had never been so assertive with his kissed with her before, but she found herself returning them in a sensual rhythm. Rose and Scorpius had ever experienced such intimacy with a person, but with each other it was natural. They stayed, secure in each others arms till they both feel sleep.

It was nearly dawn as Rose and Scorpius woke up. Scorpius took a hold of Rose and kissed her.

"Rose, I need to get you out of here."

"Yeah I supposed it would be bad if I got caught up here."

"That not what I meant."

"Then what do you mean?"

Scorpius sighed and hung his head down. He couldn't look her in the eyes when he said it.

"They on their way here to kill you."

"What do you mean?"

"They are coming to Hogwarts to try to kill you and your family. The Death Eaters are. Well I guess they really aren't Death Eaters though."

"Scorpius what are you talking about?"

"Lucius. His plan. After I left the manor kept around hiding, finding out what he was up to. It was at first about taking over the Ministry. After he faked his death he went into hiding in America where he began gathering former Death Eaters for the uprising, but found that many of them were too scared or in Azkaban to join him. So he found innocent witches and wizards and placed them under the Imperius Curse. Most of the people he has are under the curse. So when he came out of hiding to bring me into joining them he found out about us. When I refused to join him and sided with you he went insane. Now not only is he bent of taking over the Ministry, he's also on a person vendetta to kill you and you family. He said that the Potters and Weasleys have destroyed this family enough and that it's their time to pay for their actions. He said that he's starting with you for poisoning my mind and running the last of Malfoy's heir."

Rose was terrified at what she just heard. She knew that there was only once solution for them.

"I promise I'll leave with you on one condition."

"Anything."

"We're going to my home."


End file.
